


Do You Want To Join?

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Thundercracker wants that badge.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	Do You Want To Join?

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on January 20, 2014. Edited & Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020.]
> 
> I wrote a humorous headcanon post that was half-prediction, half-fanfic. I liked it enough to rewrite the start to make it all fanfic. :D
> 
> I wasn’t sure how to date this one (whether or not to backdate it), but I decided to keep the original post date since it’s 80% the same. :3

Bee returned to Earth with a new team in tow. To Thundercracker’s (secret) delight, the small mech came to see him almost immediately after they landed.

Thundercracker noticed Arcee’s Autobot badge immediately.

It shone in the light. Brand new.

Sparkling.

Thundercracker felt a stirring of jealousy.

“It’s good to see you again,” Bumblebee said. “So much has been going on, I was scared I wouldn’t get to.”

“I’m not joining the Autobots, you know,” Thundercracker said, head tilted off to the side. “That hasn’t changed since you left.”

Bumblebee paused, curious at the sudden statement. “I didn’t…ask you to?”

“You were going to,” Thundercracker insisted, even though Bumblebee had only hinted at the proposal once.

Bumblebee, seeing Thundercracker’s odd twitch and his gaze locked onto Arcee’s shoulder, put two and two together. He asked, hesitant and with a bit of amusement pulling his lips into a quirk of a smile, “Thundercracker, do you want to join the Autobots?”

Thundercracker maintained his calm for all of three seconds, before turning and grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulders. He lifted the smaller car off the ground nearly sobbed. “Sweet Primus, yes! I’ve wanted to join since we fragged that Senator!”

Bumblebee blinked, thinking back to the start of the war and the attack that first awoke Cybertron. “Wasn’t he a Prime?”

“I don’t remember. I don’t care,” Thundercracker said. He shook Bumblebee once and Thundercracker’s wings twitched on his back. “Give me that badge!”

Prowl attached the upside-down Autobot brands to Thundercracker’s wings, and they both sigh in relief.

Arcee snorted in the background as she played cards with the Constructicons. Bumblebee pats Thundercracker on the arm and says “Welcome to the team.”

Thundercracker couldn't hold back the hug.


End file.
